


Rather Lovely Thing

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Fated Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bandits & Outlaws, Country & Western, Dark, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fated Series, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Hux, Soulmates, Western, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux once imagined a carefree life, full of endless summer days with his best friend, Ben Solo, at his side. He dreamed of stolen kisses and hushed confessions. He envisioned a future lit bright with endless possibilities.Those times have passed.





	Rather Lovely Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Please heed the warnings!** This is a fairly angsty fic, but the boys need a bit of angst for the fluffier universes coming up.
> 
> This is part 3 of my Fated Series but can be read as stand-alone.  
> All my love to Kyluxtrashcompactor for their amazing beta skills <3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Even in the waking hours of the morning, with twilight just giving way to dawn, Hux can tell it’ll be a hot one.

He blows on his coffee, ripples dancing across the dark, steaming surface. He inhales deeply, oily grounds and the cloying scent of brandy filling his nose. The first sip is scalding, burning the tip of his tongue. Hux pays the burst of pain no mind.

The sun is peeking out from the horizon and his attention is fixed on the field as it turns gold from the spreading rays of light. Bands of amber and rose chase away the pale lavender from the sky. A gentle breeze dances across the porch, lifting a layer of dust and dirt. It twirls in the air and is carried away. Hux’s eyes follow its journey, sipping from his coffee—too bitter and still too hot.

Hux examines the field, all overgrown with twisted and dry weeds tangled together. 

When Hux’s father was still alive, the field was immaculate. Sheriff Brendol Hux took pride in his field, his home, his town. There was a time Hux took great care of this old house, keeping it pristine in a way that exceeded even his father’s impossible expectations.

Those times have passed.

_Every story has an end_ , Hux muses as he stares into the dark dregs lining the bottom of his mug.

He reaches to his side and lifts a half empty bottle of brandy. A generous splash into his mug quickly remedies his problem—the clinging grounds float to the surface. He hardly tastes the bitterness over the burn of the alcohol.

Hux’s eyes flicker across the field again, down the well worn path that leads away from the house and towards town. Unbidden memories rush in, blowing past his hazy-morning shields.

Ben Solo; his childhood friend, his best friend, his only friend—his only _real_ friend in any case.

Hux recalls early mornings, before the sun had yet risen and the edges of town still swam in darkness. Ben would appear, his clothes dirty and wrinkled, panting slightly as he caught his breath. Hux would stifle a giggle, waiting stealthily on his porch right here for Ben’s arrival. Ben’s brown eyes would glint with mischief, his mouth lopsided as a grin split across his face.

They were so young then, just boys, completely ignorant to the rest of the world. Who cared if their fathers abhorred one another? If both their parents forbid them to be friends and spend time together? No one could keep Hux away from Ben, not even his fierce father who he aspired to be like more than anything. Brendol Hux was a sensible man, respected and feared throughout the town. Still, Hux couldn’t help but believe that, in this one instance, his father had it wrong.

Those days were some of the happiest of Hux’s life.

He finishes the brandy-infused coffee and lets the empty mug slip from his fingers to clatter onto the porch. 

Those times have passed.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Hux is halfway to town when Deputy Mitaka races towards him. His cheeks are stained red and his chest heaves as he attempts to catch his breath.

“Sheriff,” he pants, his eyes wild and dancing with excitement. 

Hux adjusts the brim of his hat to block the relentless beating of the mid-morning sun. “What is it Deputy?” A fine layer of sweat spreads along the base of his neck. He can already feel the building pressure of a headache forming between his brows.

“We’ve done it!” Mitaka exclaims, clasping his hands together. “We finally captured the bandit, Kylo Ren.”

Hux’s breath catches in his throat. His pulse speeds up, blood rushing through his ears in a deafening roar. “Is that right?”

“Sure is, Sheriff.” Mitaka brims with glee, his eyes glassy and nearly feverish. “We’ve got him locked up, all set for execution tomorrow. He asked to speak with you.”

“He did?” Hux asks sharply, his heart racing even as he keeps his posture stiff and expression controlled. 

“Well, he asked to speak with the Sheriff.” Mitaka pauses, shifting nervously with his lips pressed together. Hux raises a questioning eyebrow and Mitaka releases a shaky laugh and takes a step closer. He lowers his voice and leans in. “Do you think he’ll try to bribe you, Sheriff? Or maybe plead for mercy?”

Hux chews the inside of his cheek, biting down hard to distract himself from his own questions which batter against his skull. “Kylo Ren isn’t the type to beg,” Hux finally replies.

“Suppose not,” Mitaka agrees. “But do you think—”

“That’s enough gossiping, Deputy,” Hux barks, cutting him off. Mitaka flushes and jerks backwards, bowing his head in embarrassment. “Get back to the station. I’ll be there shortly.”

Mitaka nods in response, turning around and hurrying away. Hux watches his retreating back and curses under his breath. He reaches for his hip flask, fingers trembling as he unscrews the top. Hux relishes the sharp burn as the brandy slides down his throat.

He hasn’t seen Ben—Kylo Ren for many, many years.

He’s heard the talk, of course. Who hasn’t heard of the terrible bandit Kylo Ren and his fearsome gang? They ravage towns, stealing money, horses and booze and leaving countless dead in their wake. Kylo Ren has always steered clear of this town though. He’s ruthless and passionate, but he’s a clever man and he never, ever gets caught. That’s one promise he made Hux the last time they spoke, a vow it seems he finally broke.

_  
“Come with me Hux,” Ben begged, his eyes wide and sincere. His long fingers dug into Hux’s bicep._

_Hux pulled his arm away and scowled. “You know I can’t! I always turned a blind eye to your trouble with the law but you know I can’t condone it.”_

_“Because of your father,” Ben muttered, his expression turning dark._

_“Yes,” Hux hissed in reply. “And me. I’ll be the next sheriff when my father retires. I can’t just run off with you and become an outlaw.”_

_“Why not?” Ben crossed his arms, his full lips dipping into a pout._

_“That won’t work on me anymore,” Hux sighed. “We’re no longer kids.”_

_Ben dropped his arms to his side, his voice becoming serious. “I know that, Hux. That’s why I have to leave. There’s no future for me in this town. My father is a joke, he barely smuggles these days and no one wants to do business with him. They laugh behind his back, I hear the gossip. I won’t end up like him.”_

_“Well, some of us wouldn’t mind being like our fathers,” Hux retorted coldly, instantly regretting his words when he saw the hurt flash in Ben’s eyes. “Ben—”_

_“Don’t call me that,” Ben growled in response. “Ben Solo is dead. I’m Kylo Ren now and I’m leaving tonight.” Ben paused, his eyes soft and pleading before asking again. “Come with me.”_

_Hux shook his head instead. “Stay here. I can make you a deputy once I become sheriff. We’ll work together, it’ll be great.”_

_“I couldn’t do that,” Ben scoffed. “I’d be miserable.”_

_“Even with me?” Hux’s face heated the moment the words left his mouth. Only Ben seemed to know how to make him lose his cool, to allow the words he kept bottled up inside come tumbling out._

_“Hux,” Ben said, softly. Too softly._

_“Forget it,” Hux quickly interrupted. “Just promise me something.” Ben nodded his head, his eyes focused and clear as they met Hux’s. “Be careful, Ben. Be safe and don’t let yourself get caught, alright?”_

_“I promise,” Ben agreed, holding out his hand._

_Hux stared at the long fingers with their calloused pads before reaching out to clasp his hand._

_The shake was quick and firm but the heat of Ben’s skin still burned into Hux’s long after he left that evening._

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Sheriff Hux.” Ren’s voice is rougher, lower, but there remains a certain smugness from his youth. “What an honor.”

Hux approaches the cell, palms sweating and heart pounding against his chest. He’s certain Ren can hear its erratic beating over the sound of his boots clicking against the floor. “Kylo Ren.” Hux’s voice remains steady as he leans against the bars. “The honor is all mine.”

Ren sits against the far wall of his cell, his unbelievably long legs pulled up against his chest. It makes him seem younger, smaller somehow. Curled into the corner of the dim cell, Ren almost seems harmless. Hux knows better.

Ren peers up through the curtain of his dark hair. “It’s been a long time.”

Hux grunts in agreement. His mouth is far too dry to speak. He fumbles with his flask, taking a long, slow pull. Ren lifts his head, his eyes following the movement of Hux’s throat. Their gazes meet, slow and almost reluctant, as if their mutual indifferent act will shatter once their eyes lock.

“The infamous Kylo Ren,” Hux begins, unable to mask the bitterness in his voice. He glares at Ren, trying to channel years of anger, betrayal and disappointment with a mere look. “Never thought I’d find you back here, sitting in this cell.”

Ren shrugs nonchalantly but he drops his gaze to the ground. “Must be losing my touch.”

Sunlight filters in through the cell’s high window, its golden glow broken by the iron bars. The light scatters on the floor in weak lines, illuminating the rough, dirty floor. Motes of dust dance in the air, ignorant and oblivious to the tension in the room. Ren’s lifts his gaze, his face grim and eyes full of sorrow.

“You promised,” Hux hisses, heat flaring into his cheeks. He takes a deep inhale and settles his nerves. “You said you’d never get caught.”

Ren shifts nervously. “I wasn’t careful enough.”

“You’re _always_ careful,” Hux accuses.

“Hux.” Ren’s voice is part warning and part plea.

Hux knows the truth, knew it the moment Mitaka informed him of Ren’s capture. Kylo Ren is too meticulous, too good to ever get caught. This was no mishap, no sloppy work on Ren’s part. This was intentional.

“You should’ve come back sooner,” Hux finally says, breaking the tense and heavy silence that has fallen between them.

Ren’s expression slackens, his eyes turning hollow and cold. “There are some things a man can never come back from.”

Hux holds Ren’s relentless stare, refusing to back down. He uses the challenge lingering between them as an opportunity to really study the other man. Ren’s hair is longer than before, dark waves that cascade over his shoulders. There are new scars marring his sun-beaten skin, one particularly large one which cuts across his face. His lips are still overly large and full, though they look cracked and dry. His eyes are the same though—dark brown and expressive, glittering mischievously with untold secrets.

“You’ll be executed at dawn tomorrow,” Hux reports, his knees becoming weak. “There’ll likely be a crowd; you’re quite the legend in this town.”

Ren smiles, a small and broken thing, but his voice remains steady. “Better put on a good show then.”

“Ben—”

“Hux,” Ren cuts him off, gingerly standing up. He slowly walks towards the door of his cell. “Can I ask you for something?” Hux nods, not trusting himself to speak. He wonders if Ren will ask Hux to help him escape. Or perhaps Ren might just want his forgiveness. Hux isn’t sure he has any to spare. “Can I have a drink?”

Hux snorts softly under his breath. 

_Some things never change._

He lifts his flask from his belt and passes it through the bars to Ren. Their fingers brush in the transfer sending sparks of sensation through Hux’s body. Ren’s skin is warm and dry.

Ren takes a long pull, wincing as some of the brandy spills from his mouth and over a fresh cut splitting his lower lip. He passes the flask back to Hux, nodding his head in gratitude. Hux is careful to not let their fingers touch again. Ren watches him carefully as he lifts the flask to his own mouth, taking a short sip. His lips press right over the spot where Ren’s were, the metal still warm against his skin.

Nostalgia crashes into Hux like a frieght train.

__

_The sun was setting, painting the town in hues of gold and copper. Dusk claimed the day, casting tall shadows across the road. Hux held a bottle of whiskey tightly in one hand, the other wrapped firmly around Ben’s wrist. They laughed gleefully as they ran, dust kicking up into the air._

_They dove into a paltry field of crops before finally slowing, mouths open and panting as they caught their breath._

_“My dad’s gonna kill me.” Hux shook his head, collapsing onto the ground._

_Ben grinned in return, taking a seat beside Hux. “Only if he catches us.”_

_Hux twisted the bottle open, the scent of strong liquor filling the late afternoon air. He took a short swig, grimacing as the whiskey burned its way down his throat. He held the bottle out, impressed as Ben took a deep gulp without even flinching. His lips were shiny, beads of alcohol clinging to the plump, pink flesh. Hux flushed and looked away, grabbing the bottle from Ben’s hand._

_Ben sighed and leaned back onto the dry soil. “I can’t wait to leave this town._

_Hux frowned into the bottle, taking a small sip before laying beside Ben on the ground . “Don’t say that.”_

_“Why?” Ben asked, reaching for the bottle again. “Will you miss me?”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hux scoffed. Meanwhile, his stomach twisted and his pulse fluttered._

_Ben took another pull from the bottle before placing it away from them both. He turned on his side to face Hux. “You’d come with me of course. I’d never leave you behind.”_

_“Sure you would,” Hux muttered, but a reluctant smile spread across his face. “You’ll forget all about me.”_

_“Never,” Ben promised solemnly. He licked his lips and peered into Hux’s face. His expression was sincere, his eyes shining with some unnamed emotion. His gaze flicked down towards Hux’s lips._

_“Ben,” Hux whispered, unconsciously leaning forward. Ben followed his lead, closing the space between them until merely an inch separated their trembling mouths._

_“Armitage Hux!” Hux’s father’s stern voice echoed across the field. “You best come home right now!”_

_Hux’s heart jumped into his throat and he quickly pulled away. Ben’s lips twisted into a frown, his eyes filling with regret._

_“I better go,” Hux said, scrambling to his feet._

_Ben nodded in reluctant agreement, snatching the neglected bottle from the ground and holding it out. Hux grabbed it, allowing his hand to linger for a moment too long over Ben’s. Blue shadows fell over Ben’s face, masking whatever might be clearly writ across it for Hux to see._

_He offered Ben a small smile and willed himself not to look over his shoulder, to not look back, as he hurried away._

__

“Do you think things could have been different?”

Hux shakes his head clear of his memories, frowning at Ren’s question. “What do you mean?”

“What would have happened if I never left? Or if you had come with me?” Ren laughs darkly under his breath. “Do you ever imagine what our lives might have been like, where we might be right now?”

Ice creeps into Hux’s veins, the blood draining from his face as he registers Ren’s question. He feels all the delicate parts inside him shattering into tiny, sharp pieces. “There’s no use in thinking about things like that.” Hux lets out a shuddering exhale and regains his composure. “The past is the past.”

Ren’s voice is soft when he replies, his words landing on Hux like a gentle caress. “‘Suppose you’re right.”

“I better go.” Hux hands Ren his flask, pressing it into his hands through the bars. “Goodbye Ben.”

Hux hurries out of the cell before Ren can reply, before he looks into that familiar face and loses what little self-control he has left.

Ren’s words, however, echo in his ears, stirring up once silenced-ghosts which long to haunt his mind again.

_Could things have been different…”_

There was a time when Hux would daydream about his future, where he would imagine simpler and happier times. Ben was always by his side in these dreams, smiling and laughing, carefree and content. Hux used to close his eyes and imagine Ben’s arms around him, his warm breath caressing his neck, his lips brushing against his ear. 

Hux used to wonder about many things.

Those times have passed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
